


In Vino Veritas

by aunt_zelda



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alcohol, Drinking Songs, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gen, Kissing, M/M, Truth or Dare, Undressing, Yuletide Madness, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 00:12:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9046742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aunt_zelda/pseuds/aunt_zelda
Summary: Gilmore, Jarett, and Pike spend time together in Whitestone while Vox Machina is away.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mnemosyne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mnemosyne/gifts).



> A Yuletide treat for mnemosyne.
> 
> I was intrigued by your choice of characters and your letter, and wanted to write you a treat. I hope these three did spend time together in Whitestone, while Vox Machina was off running around the countryside. You've given me a soft spot for Pike/Jarett (as if I needed more rarepairs to ship!)
> 
> I hope you like this little fic.

It starts when they get drunk together. 

Jarett is watching Gilmore, as he promised Vox Machina after all the assassin business. He drinks too, but not substantially, mindful of his assignment for the evening. 

Pike and Gilmore line up a row of shots each and try to race. 

Invariably their talk turns to Vox Machina. To Vax, and the complicated feelings they have towards him. Then to Percy, and the burgeoning feelings they have towards him. 

“You should tell him, my dear,” Gilmore says, only the hint of a slur to his words. 

“What good would that do?” Pike asks. 

Gilmore shrugs. “Better to have tried, and loved, and lost, than … well, you know,” he waves a hand, nearly knocking over a tankard as the saying escapes him. “Jarett, that saying in Marquesian, how does it go?”

Jarett rattles off words that Pike doesn’t recognize, but make Gilmore’s face light up. “There is a lady present!” Gilmore gasps in mock outrage. “For shame, sir!”

“I’m no ‘sir,’” Jarett grins. “And I’ve heard far worse from that lady.”

This inspires Pike to lead the tavern in a rousing chorus of some especially filthy songs she learned at sea. The night ends on a high note, with Jarett helping Gilmore to his home singing in Marquesian, and Pike stumbling happily to her temple. 

~*~

After drinking together a few times, it’s an easy step to falling asleep in Gilmore’s home and waking to tea and minor healing spells to cure their hangovers. Pike passes out in her armor once, and vows to never again let such a dreadful thing happen to her lower back. 

This leads to Pike, well past tipsy, and Jarett, slightly unsteady on his feet after being assured the wards in place will keep out any assassins and he can relax now, fumbling with her armor at 3am. 

“Just … the buckler …” Pike flails helplessly. 

“I am trying, I am trying!” Jarett insists. 

Gilmore laughs at the spectacle they make, and waves a hand. “Good luck with all that.” He stumbles to his bed.

“Aha, I got it!” Jarett frees Pike from the last of her armor and raises his hands triumphantly above his head. He topples over and falls onto the floor, catching himself on the edge of the couch. 

“Truly, a heroic deed.” Pike says seriously. “You ought to commission a ballad.”

“A ballad, about a reformed rogue who charmed a cleric out of her armor?” Jarett’s wink nearly rivals Vex’ahlia’s. “I think I have heard that ballad before. But it was much more meta … metto … metaphorological about its meaning.”

Pike giggles. “Well, I think you’re a noble hero.” She presses a kiss to Jarett’s cheek, then tilts her head and kisses his lips as well. 

Jarett whimpers when she eventually pulls away. “Perhaps not so noble,” he says, glancing down at himself.

“None of that tonight. We’re drunk.”

“You are drunk. Me, I am not so sure.” Jarett stands up and sways in place. “Ok, ok, perhaps I am drunk. You are very … very pretty … and I would like to not be drunk if we are to be kissing again.”

“Good plan,” Pike settles on one of the plush chairs and drags a blanket over herself. “You take the couch, hero.”

Jarett salutes her, folds himself up onto the cushions, and starts to snore. 

~*~

“Why did you leave Marquet?”

Jarett smiles. “If I told you, I would have to kill you. Give me a dare instead.”

Gilmore blinks. “I am not sure that is how this game works.”

“I’ll allow it.” Pike grins. 

“Very well,” Gilmore raises his nearly empty glass. “I dare you … to kiss Pike.”

Jarett raises his eyebrows. “What if Pike does not want to be kissed?”

“Oh, Pike very much wants to be kissed tonight!” Pike promises, meaningfully raising her eyebrows. 

Gilmore laughs, beaming at her. 

“Very well,” Jarett leans over and presses a chaste kiss to her forehead. 

“Oh, come now! You can kiss better than that!” Gilmore calls out. 

“And how would you know?” Pike asks, mirth in her eyes. 

Gilmore smiles. “I have my ways. Jarett has been very attentive in his bodyguard duties.”

“Has he, now?” Pike catches Jarett by the shoulder as he tries to retreat. “Well then, Jarett, I dare you to kiss Gilmore. Show me what I’ve been missing.”

Jarett snorts, but leans over to Gilmore. He tries to kiss Gilmore’s forehead, but Gilmore swivels his head and catches Jarett on the lips. 

“You two are dangerous with these games.” Jarett laughs, folding his arms and shaking his head. “I feel that I am being ganged up on.”

“Maybe we should find you a bodyguard.” Pike suggests. 

“A bodyguard for the bodyguard … hah! There is a Marquesian saying, that translates to ‘who watches the watchmen?’ That is fitting, is it not?” Gilmore refills his glass. “I believe it is my turn to be dared, or asked to tell the truth.”

Pike exchanges a glance with Jarett. “Dare?”

“Dare.” Jarett nods.


End file.
